blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Chi -No.22-
Information Chi -No. 22- (チーナンバートウェンティートゥー Chi Nanbā To~uentīto~ū) also known simply as Chi (チ). She is the 22nd Prime Field Device created by Relius and Denys Clover. She is the artificial daughter of Hades: Izanami and Yuuki Terumi and is the vessel of Kimiko Terumi. She works along with Hades: Izanami and Yuuki Terumi in the Novus Orbis Librarium and the Intelligence Department with Hazama. She shares a birthday with Kimiko Terumi which is on April 27th. Appearance More information coming soon. Personality She takes orders without any questions. She follows them whenever she is told. Usually taking orders from people such as Yuuki Terumi, Hades: Izanami, Relius Clover, and Denys Clover. She also shares a character trait personality with Kimiko and Freya. She is sweet, clingy, kind, protective, and yandere towards her father. She heavily loathes Relius Clover and Denys Clover, due to the time when she is being used for many of their experiments, she couldn't take the pain anymore. She is pretty independent and has a strong love for reading. This character trait is shared from Freya. History The day of her birth was when the day the scientists along with Relius Clover, to start the process of creating Chi. She went through the same process as Lambda -No. 11- did, but in complete form. Her body remained in a coffin whilst being used for experimental purposes for Relius Clover. Relius combined Izanami's and Terumi's blood in a single vile to maintain her "appearance". After the process is done, they had finally awakened her. Things escalated quickly when she broke out of control, killing all of the scientists in the room they were in, except Relius. Relius took her in and experimented on her. After a few tests later, Relius requested once more, this time, to inject seithr into her. Especially on her right eye. At this time, she went through the same process as Nu -No. 13- did. When it was over, Chi spasmed with live, which piqued Relius more than the other PFDs that was created. A few days later, they delivered her to the 22nd Hierarchical City of Mizuha, along with her coffin. She was to stay inside her coffin for about 2 days. Until the day Yuuki Terumi interrupted her "sleep", she was given the Azure. So Terumi placed the Azure inside her casket, which increased Chi's reawaken time by 2 more days. Relius came after 2 days later when she had reawakened. Relius took her back in to Sector Seven and started an experiment with her. But before that, she met Yuuki Terumi and oddly reacted as a child and suddenly hugged him. Terumi was shocked and disgusted and slightly pushed her away. Terumi questioned Relius about her and freaked out when Relius said that he combined his blood along with Izanami to created her. Terumi ignored him and angrily left. More information coming soon. Powers & Abilities Chi shares most of her powers and abilities from Kimiko Terumi and Freya. She has the ability to use teleportation magic due to education from Nine back at the Mage's Guild. Her Drive, "Divine Blade Summoning", is able to summon swords like Nu -No. 13- and Lambda -No. 11-. The blades are covered with an ominous dark aura and can cause major damage. Navigation Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Characters